One and Out
by DieOnYourOwnDeath
Summary: Twelve different worlds are now colliding. The good is now to be put to the test. Join Dijitia, from the world of 39 Clues, Vampire Diaries, and Percy Jackson. Experience the life of Acember in Twilight, Avengers, and The KANES, Illianie in Sweep, NightWorld&Xmen. And Jane with 39 clue, Vampire Academy, and Ouran High. T four language
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**  
_Long ago, in a land lost to humanity. Three unique sisters lived._  
_The eldest was named Diname, the waters child. She was born to rule the sees. Her eyes were a neon green, her hair a long luscious black, her skin like maple wood. She was taller than the gentlemen and the nobles even. She wore red berries on her lips to make them seem a darker shade, her cheeks were sunken in, in the most beautiful way. Her fabric was made of a black silky material that made her look like she was born in the shadow._  
_The middle childs name was Acrame. She had been the child of fire. Her hair was a bright red that shade was not yet known to man. Her face was full and crude, her lips were covered in black berries, as if to warn people off. She wore a dress that was made out of a vibrant red color that danced like flames._  
_Illumina, the youngest, had the most simple features, like an average girl, except for her blond hair, and electric blue eyes. Her dress was an off white color with a baby blue ribon tied around the waist. _  
_They had a teacher named Jacey, she tought them how to fight, and the basis of their powers._  
_The girls died before the age of sixteen, the teacher died at the age of 20, being accused of witchcraft, and then brand, and hanged._  
_70, million years later, they were reborned, but not bound by blood, only soul._  
_This is their story..._

* * *

**Jane P.O.V.**  
**2010, age 15, status: Jacey.**  
My dad was a dhampir, my mom a mori. My life? Majorly screwed.  
I am more than I look. I'm a dhampir and part of the most powerful family in history. To tell you my story I'll have to tell you about my background.  
Starting on my mom's side of the family, is the most powerful family the Cahills. It all started with Gideon and Olivia Cahill. They had four children, Jane, Kathrine, Luke, and Thomas. Gideon was a scientist, and he was trying to develope a formula to prevent the black death, instead he made the most dangerous combination in history. He gave the serum to the children advancing their skills. There was a huge fight between the children. They burned down the house and left the island that they grew up in. The children then moved on, Katherines children all turned out to be complete know-it-alls the branch was called Ekaterinian (Ekat), Thomas children were like people who are on steroids, their branch kept the name of their ancestor. Lukes children were cuninning, clever, sneaky, and ruthless. Their branch is called the Lucians. The last group was the Janus, children of Jane, all of them were advanced artistacly. And the family continued for nearly five hundred years.  
Then on my dads side of the family, is vampires. I am a dhampir born from the Ozera line. My father is gone, but that doesnt matter to me, I got to know his half brother, the more well behaved one. Christian Ozera, husband of the queen of the Mori court, Valissa Dragamir. Now, hearing about dhampirs and mori you want to know what that is dont you? Mori are like living vampires, they need to drink blood at least once a day, but they group, age, and die. They can control one of the five elements. (Til' now) Then theres dhampirs, were half mori half human, we are extreamly strong and are usually the protectors of mori. Protect them from what? Strigois. They're like the vampires you see in old movies, red eyes, pastey skin, inhuman streangth, no soul. And the only way to kill them? With a stake. Thus the reason for us dhampirs. Another thing about us, we dont control elements, only mori does, that. Nor do we feed.  
When I was five my mom started teaching me how to fight, she told me about both sides of my family because she wanted me to protect my half sister and brother Amy and Dan. Then at the age of six my mom called my "aunt" Rose. She taught me how to stake creatures and gave me my first silver stake. Her husband-Dimitri- joined in, not approving at first. By the age of seven I had molnija marks on half of my neck. Then there came the fire. Afterwards I told Amy and Dan about vampires, and helped them learn how to control there elements. Amy and Dan are the first Mori to control more than one element. They both control spirit, then Amy uses fire and water, and Dan air and earth.  
Amy grew shyly, she matched the standered for Mori beauty. Pale skin with a rare spread of freckles. Red blond hair, jade eyes, and small shy smile. She was reserved. Careful. And a bookworm too.  
Dan on the other hand was a full out dweeb. He had blondish hair, and a smile that made teachers fill like he's about to set off a bomb. His jade eyes sparkle with his secret intelligence, his mind reeling at a million miles per hour.  
And me? Well... My full name is Janet, if you call me that you will sing saprano for a week. I look exactly like Amy except for my hair skin tone and eyes. My skin, tanner, hair brown and past my knees, eyes, dark, dark brown. I'm a wild card and kick your tail anyway I please, and I only go to The Vladmir Academy for two reasons.  
1) Bloody Beatrice  
2) Keeping well in practice.  
And life goes on.  
Till Grace died.

* * *

**Dijitia P.O.V.**  
**2021, 1 month away from 16th birthday, StAtUs: Diname**  
_Sister of three threats held against her will,_  
_the hunter, the snake, and the kind one kills,_  
_to chose love or life will she succede,_  
_she must forget what they need,_  
_Swords stakes and sheilds band._  
_And one shall be destroyed by evils hand._  
_The words swirled around me in an old voice, as I turn my head I see a boy being sucked into a black void. More vocies surround me,_  
_Find Your Path_  
_Connect Your Sisters_  
_Listen to the mistress of darkness,_  
_GO!_

* * *

**I woke up looking for a wepon. My heart stoped beating at a million miles per hour as soon as I rembered that it was just a dream, then it started back up as I realized what today was. And what awaits for me.**

* * *

**Acembers P.O.V.**  
**2010, age 5, STATUS: ACRAME**  
My daddy gave me a knife. It was a pretty knife too! A nice black leather handle with an emrald in the middle. Long red saphire blade, and a sheath made of wood. He gave it to me to protect myself, but why would I need to do that if I have my daddy? Jacklin, and Kacey say that things are at work, but I just dont get what they mean by that. Daddy says its big girl stuff, them being 8 and all I dont get why that doesnt mean that they can include me...  
Oh well.

When we woke up we were in front of a dingy apartment. When we went inside dad said that a nice lady named Ms. Liliana will watch us. And for us to stay good. He said he's leaving us. I dont want him to go. Please dont go daddy, but he has to. Work, he said its his job. He told me if anone from a place known as shield came by to slam the door in his face. And guess what. He said make sure that they know that I really dont like them.

* * *

**Illianies P.O.V.**  
**2016, age 11, status: illumna**  
I stood outside of the house that morgan just dissapered into. This was a bad idea, a really, really bad idea. I counted the seconds and finally gave in and started to approach the house. A force of magick swept over me. I was stopped short by a force field made of very strong magick. No, no, no, no. I have to get to Morgan, I just need to! A new feeling came over me. Something I haven't felt before, _Your mother was no witch, _a feeling that started from my core, an electrifiying ball of energy surged upwards and then poured through my veins. This definetly wasnt magick. Lightning, started striking across the sky, thunder surged through the whole city, the wind picked up and swirled around me in something like a protective barrier. I could all of the sudden sense everything around me. Hunter was rushing in my direction, but the wind was pushing him back. With a blood curdling scream that was drowned out by the wind, a lightning bolt surged out to the magickal force field and shattered it to bits. I let go of the electric feeling. As I fell to my knees I watched Hunter rush into the house to get Morgan. Then things went black.

* * *

**This is the story of the Dark ones. The path that is chosen by not only fate, but soul. One and out, each one idividual.**

_**The sisters of three threats**_

_**bounded not by blood but by soul**_

_**Taught by the Darknessess Mistress**_

_**A fight with the evil they'll aproch with bold.**_

_**Fate in the hands of ones ties**_

_**and all in all a love one dies.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Dijitia P.O.V. five weeks away from birthday.**  
Have you ever felt like this was going  
to be your last day? Have you ever felt like your at the point of breaking? Thats exactly how I felt as I walk up to the large building that Isabel Kabra operates her evil plan. The only entrance was a gigantic steal door with a blood access only scanner, I took out my knife and cut my hand. Then, I gave some of my blood to the scanner. "Access Granted" A electronic voice said and I steped inside. Just want to chat, catch up, Isabel said, I didn't belive her for one second, but it was the only way to get the campers back.

As soon as I agreed Isabel's eyes lit up, then she cut off the connection with "You know where I'm at" and it's true, I do. When her image was gone I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Chiron, call in all the campers from their search. Get medics ready for when the cammpers show up." Chiron looked at me, "And my dear, what are you planning to do?" I smiled, "To pay ol' Aunt Isabel a visit"

I walked inside and was personaly greeted by none other than Isabel Kabra. I smilled in a fake cheery voice, "Nice to see you Auntie Isabel, how are you?" Isabel gave me a sickening sweet smile, "Hello honey do you want your camper friends back?" I lost a little bit of my hostile attitude and nodded. "I'm here, you let them out," I say, Isabel smiles again. "Well of course sweety," she walks over to a phone and dials in a number, "Yes, Jessie? Will you let all of the demigods out? All of them except for subject A," immediatley my senses go red alert! "Who? You said that you let the demigods go," I reach for my knife and take a fighting stance. "Oh know need for that, like I said, I just want to catch up." She put her hand on my back and I felt the tingle of the needles gently resting on my back, then I heared the small click of a gun's safety turning on,and the needles was replaced with the tip of a gun, as we walked to her office the demigods were being hustled to the exit, a daughter of Ares, a very good friend of mine, saw me and the gun and nearly plowed over the gaurds to get to me, but the gaurds managed to hold her back. We walked into her office that was a very dark, "Okay Isabel, what do you want?" Again she smiles at me. "Some answers, that I know you will give to me, only if I agree to do something you want." I raised my eyebrows at her truly curious, "And that would be?" I said dragging out he word for a while. Isabel smiled, that scary, haunting smile. The first time I saw that fire I could imagine screams and, strangers trying to find something to help her down and-NO! I tell myself, your her to figure out this Isabel situation, I meantly slap myself for the second of distraction, any second that is wasted with Isabel, is dangerous. "Oh, how about I show you what it is you would like," she reached over for a remote and turned it on. A screen came out and showed me a image that nearly stopped her heart. Nico. She has Nico. Oh for the sake of Jane Cahill, how did I not recognize the fact that he wasn't in the crowd of demigods that were being let go? If I had realized that, I would've been more cool, and collected than I am now. My breath hitched, Nico was chained to a table with a knife pressed against his throat. "Of course," Isabel stated, "the first time you do something wrong we wont slit his throat, then we wont have any control over you now would we?" She smiled a kind, genuine, smile, but the look in her eyes were cold, dead, black, and dark. "So lets start with the first question, do you know the hunter?" I made a look of confusion flash over my face, "Who," Isabel didn't seem to think that I didn't know who this is, she gave a command and the person who was handling the knife stabbed Nico in the leg. Nico let out a gasp of pain. I gripped the seat arm and tried to keep my face as emotionless as possible. I watched as the blood seeped through his jeans, his eyes go from that dark brown color to black. My line of vision became black and dark. I scarcly heard Isable telling me to stop it or else she'll slit his throat. But before she could finish the sentance I felt like I quickly whipped my head toward her. I felt like I was possesed. None of the next movements were mine till my vision cleared. I jumped at Isabel, a dangerous and stupid move. But the fact that it was so random caught Isabel by suprise. I tackled her in an animal like fashion, slamming Isable's head into the ground as hard as I could, knocking her unconsious almost instantly. Before her eyes fluttered close, I whispered "We really should stop ending our meetings like this." Then I left the room in search for Nico.

Nico PoV

Gods that hurts! My vision slightly hazed. And I went unconsious for a little while. I awoke to a door being slammed open. My eyes fluttered open and I saw D. Her once neon green eyes, black, and blazing with dangerous and hungry anger. She eyed the man and registered his weapon. Then she cracks a smile and launches herself at the man in an animal like way. She smashed his head into one of the metal tables and knocks him out instantly. When it was done she started breathing heavy. It was only then that I registered her full apperance. As her eyes slowly faded back to neon green, her face lost the angered look and was replaced by a weary, tired expression. She had grazes that was obviously caused by a gun. Slashes were across her cheek, and her lip was bruised. She took one look at me and a small bit of relife spreaded across her face. She came over to me and started undoing the chains with an amount of wicked strength, even for her. She helps me up, the both of us wincing in pain at the sudden movement. "Come on," she said, her voice raspy, "I found a vent that we could go through." Then she looked at me, worry obviously written over her face, "Are you sure you can move, because I could find a different way-" I immediately intterupted her, I could take any pain, Im the Ghost King, for gods' sake. "It's fine," my voice hallow, "show me the stupid vent." She shrugged, and dragged me through the hallway, there were passed out people on the floor, the halls were hauntly silent. The rooms were open, like someone was doing a quick check in the rooms and forgot to close the door. I looked at D and studied her expression. Anxitey, caution, obvious worry, what the Hades happened today.

Or should I say tonite.

Dijitia PoV

I knew Nico was probably trying to figure out what happend, we both had no idea about how the time passed by so quickly, or if it passed at all. But the early morning daylight was no longer there, and was replaced by the dark and danky night. I looked at the moon, half full, and new from its position it was midnight. An inbetween, a time for darkness, a time when the supernatural came out. I cursed in greek. Nico asumed it was because it would be hard to navigate in the dark, so he suggested to shadow travel us to Camp Halfblood. I knew that he was way to tired to even attempt that. So I risked something, I blinked.

For those who don't know, blinking is one of the many advanteges to being a genie, it allows us to travel at a blink of an eye, thus the name. Along with:

*Abnormal strength

*Casting abilities

*Telekinesies

*Granting wishes of others for good fortune

But using them is a risk, ecpesially so close to an enemy base. I can blink anytime I can, as long as Im not contained. Nico probably thinks that he has the fastest way to travel, and Percy may think he's a close second. But none of them has ever traveled at the speed of light. Unfortunatly, Im a little off on corrdination, we landed at the bottem of Halfblood hill. Nico and I were almost at the top of the hill, when suddenly something grabbed my arm. With a swift motion I pushed Nico pass the bonderies of the camp and down the hill, right before my head hit the trunk of the tree.

* * *

**Jane P.O.V. 2010**  
After the reading of the will things went down. Amy, Dan, and I met at the reading of the will, ignoring the confused glances that came our way. I was wearing a black tee and leggings, with black boots. Amy was wearing a black dress, and Dan was wearing a suit and tie. Which means bloody Beatrice must've shopped at Boring, Bland & Before. Even though they both looked sofisticated and dashing. Then the lawyer anounced that we had a decision to make, we had five minutes to decide what choice we want to take, clue or million. Then a boy and a girl who seem to be siblings made their way over to us.

"You'll decline the challenge, of course."

I leaned over to Dan and in a loud voice I asked him, "Okay who are the two overdressed Ken and Barbie dolls," Dan snickered and even Amy cracked a smile. The Ken doll looked over at Amy, ignoring my witty insult, "I would be sad if something happened to you," Ian purred. "And you so need the money." Barbie doll put her hands to her mouth in mock surprise. She looked like a life-size doll in her satin dress, her luxurious black hair swept over one shoulder. "That's right, Ian! They're poor. I keep forgetting. It seems so odd we're related, doesn't it?" Amy felt blushed and I furrowed my eybrows and balled up my fist. "Oh, yeah Natalie?" Dan said. "Well, maybe we're not related! Maybe you're mutant aliens, because real kids don't dress like bankers and fly around in their daddy's private jet." I did the little 'oh no he didn't' sign with my hands and said, "Owned!" Ian, *cough cough* Ken doll *cough cough* smiled. "You misunderstand me, dear cousin. We're very happy for you. We want you to take the money, have a wonderful life, and never think about us again." "G-G-Grace," Amy managed, I could tell that she hated the fact that she was stuttering, "G-Grace would want - " "Would want you to risk your lives?" Ian supplied. "How do you know? Did she tell you about this contest she was planning?" Neither Amy nor Dan answered. Though, I balled up my fist and was about to knock him and his smug self into the next Tuesday, but Amy gripped my elbow and kept me from doing so. "I see," Ian said. "That must be terrible - thinking you were Grace's favorites and then being left in the dark like that. Perhaps you weren't as important to the old woman as you thought, eh?" That was it. Before Amy could hold me back my fist collided with his noes, "Hey now man slut! You want to run that by me again, sounds like a petty, cowardly, insult, worthy of a pathetic git," Ian's face turned red but he ignored me and countinued on his petty disencouragement, while cupping his noes in his hand. "Perhaps Grace just knew they weren't up to the challenge. It sounds quite dangerous." Natalie smiled at Amy. "We'd hate to see you suffer a painful death, wouldn't we? Ta-ta!" The Kabras drifted off through the crowd. "Ta-ta," Dan mimicked. "What losers." I let out a mean growl and said under my breath so that only Amy and Dan can hear me, "Can I be the first to say that I think that Natalies the boy and Ian's the girl?" "Nope," Dan said, "I declared that last time we were here. Then everyone who wanted the money raised and took the claim, I looked at Amy and Dan and said, "Well, what are you two planning to do?" The two of them looked at each other and said at the same time, "We're taking the clue," First people to announce that they were taking the clue were Ian and Natalie, then it was the family of football players, this one girl bumped into Amy's shoulder and called her a wimp, I was about to pop her jaw when Amy got in the way and told me to save it for later. Next was a tall Korean dude, then a Russian lady. The Clones, took the stand and handed in their money for the clue, an The Wizards took the clue, and finally the three of us took the claim.

Lets say, we had a delayed start, and I got a couple of mad looks from Amy and Dan for knowing of the Cahill's. "How could you know?" Amy said,

"Mom told me so I can protect you,"

"Anything else?"

"No,"

McIntyre cleared his throat,"Just a warning for you," he said, "It will be twice as hard for you because you are two very powerful Mori," I looked at him, "Grace told you about us," "She didn't have to young Dhampir, I am from the Lazar line," he said, "but that's besides the point, you will have to be extra careful, avoiding dangerous Cahill's, and Strigoi. I can't help you with this, but, good luck"

Amy PoV.

This clue, it's so confusing. I mean Fine Print RESOLUTION Seek out Richard S_? What the heck is that suppose to mean? But when we fully looked at the clue Dan and Jane looked at me, like they know I have the answer, but I don- "The Libary!" I say and run off to it with Jane and Dan behind me. When we got inside we saw our first competition, Alistair Oh. "My dear children, may I suggest something? We need an alliance." Dan was immediately suspicious. "Why would you want an alliance with a couple of kids?" The old man chuckled. "You have intelligence and youth, and a fresh way of looking at things. I, on the other hand, have resources and age. I may not be one of the most famous Cahills, but I did change the world in my own small way. You know my fortune comes from inventions, eh? Did you know I invented the microwavable burrito?" "Wow," Jane said. "Earth-shattering."

"Saladin!" Dan, Jane, and I shouted spotting the beautiful egyptian mau. Dan and Alistair went off into a conversation when Jane pulled me back.

"I want to give you something. She pulls out a necklace, but not just any necklace, Graces necklace. I gape at it.

"How?"

"Grace said that if anything happened to her before next week to give this to you,"

I felt the tears threatning to come out, Jane wrapped her arms around me. Attempting to make me feel better.

I some how discovered a secret libary, we looked and searched and searched and searched. I glanced over at Jane and saw that she rolled up her sleeves, I grimiced, looking at the scratches, jagged scars, and bite marks on her arms made me rember what a risk she takes by being with us, and the fact that she's willing to give up everything for us. They come first... She told me that line when I was ten, it horrified me and I started to play it safe. But playing it safe made me less outwards, and more, shy. My thoughts were interrupted by Dans voice. "Grace was doing voodoo on the world!"

"No, dummy," I said. "Those must be markers. They tell where something is."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something to do with Cahills," I looked over at Ailstair and Jane, Jane shook her head, sending me the IDK message, while Alistair told me that he had no idea.

"Look at Europe," Dan said. "And the East Coast."  
Those areas were heavily pinned in all five colors. I could hardly see the cities underneath. If these pins represented the Cahills, then it looked like they'd started somewhere in Europe and spread across the world, heavily colonizing North America.

Richard S_

Shit!

I took off down the isles.

Dan called out "Amy, where are you going?"

"To the F's!" I turned my head and saw Jane's eyes light up in relization to my claim, meanwhile, Dan was still confused.

"For what? Failure?"

Finally, I found what I was looking for. Alistair finnaly caught up to us and looked over my shoulder and gasped in relization. "Of course, how did I not see it,"

Jane smirked, and Dan still looked confused.

"Oh, thats smart,"

"Briliant dear child!"

"Whats going on!"

Poor Richard's Almanack, For the Year 1739, by Richard Saunders.

"Of course!" Uncle Alistair said. "Very good, my dear. Very good, indeed!"

"Wait a second," Dan said. "If this was written by Richard Saunders, what's it doing under F?"

"Richard Saunders was a pseudonym," Uncle Alistair explained.

Dan knit his eyebrows. "A fake foot?"

Jane smacked Dan in the back of his head "Thats a pseydopod, a pseudonym is a fake name."

"The writer is a very famous person," Alistair said.

"Benjiman Franklin" I said, "We did a report on him in school."

The conversation continued on. Then Jane sniffed the air. "Do ya'll smell that?"

Fire!


	3. Chapter 2

**Acember, P.O.V. 2016 age 10 almost 11**  
"Keep practicing Acember, your techinique has to be better than that if you excpect to win a street fight."  
"Come on Jackie, dont you think you worked me to the bone already?"  
Jacklin smiled and walked over to me. "If you think this is hard, then you have a lot to learn."  
Jacklin was incredibly strong. Her being the daughter of hulk and all. She walked over to a punching bag, and without turning green, she destroyed it in one punch.  
She set another one up for me to start punching. I gave in about fifteen skull crushing punches before the bag broke off the chain and flew across the room. Then Kacey walked in and went to the ring. She gestured over to me telling me basicly to come over. I got up and walked over to her. After two matches she one, nodding to me, her way of telling me I did good. Then she grabbed a plank of wood and held it out in front of her. Without hesitation my foot went up and striked the plank of wood breaking it in half. Then Jacklin hauled over two cinder blocks. She dimenstrated how she wants me to hit it. Then in the way she dimenstrated it, in a fast motion she broke the cinder block. I repeated, not exactly breaking it, but craking it down half way.

* * *

**Acember P.O.V. 2021 age 15 five weeks from 16th birthday**

I'm late, I'm so, so, soooo late. I grabed my bag and rushed down the stairs. "Jaaaaaaccckkkkiiieeee! Please, please, please, can you drive me to school?" Jackie looked up from her lab equitment. After living with her for nearly six years, you'd think someone have your back right? Wrong. "Im sorry Ace, but you know I'll have to leave for my college interview, and your school is a little out of the way." she gave me an apologetic smile and left. I ran up another flight of stairs, "Kacey, Kacey, Kacey!" I shouted. "What, what, what?" Kacey said in a mocking tone, but I was to desprate to care, "Please drive me to school!" she gave me a look. "One, you shouldnt be this late, and two, I cant, got to get to work over at S.H.I.E.l.D."

"Well can Uncle Bruce drive me?"

"Busy"

"Tony? Pepper?"

"Building. Confrence."

"Natasha?"

"Mission."

"Clint?"

"Assassination"

"Fury"

"In HONG KONG, been there for three weeks! If your that desprate why not have Happy drive you in the limo?"

"Cause I dont want people knowing that I'm sorta kinda of rich."

"What about Steve?" I ask.

"He can drive?"

"Yeah"

"Downstaris."

FINALLY!

I ran to the gym, praticly begged Steve to drive me, and finnaly made it to school. After first period. I was immedeatly met with a big hug from my boyfriend.

"Ace we were so worried!" Felix said and swung me around in a spiraling motion. Now, dont get me wroong, I love Felix to death, but his over protectivness gets annoying from time to time. Over his shoulder I could see that Sadie was smirking. "Actually only Felix was worried, we all know you can take care of yourself." I smiled. Even though I haven't told them everything about my life, they seem to know just about everything there is to know about me. Sadie seemed to be my best friend in the Brooklyn Nome.

"Sorry guys, all the people in my house hold wouldn't drive me,"

Carter walked up to me. "Oh? So its a house..." I groaned and looked to the sky like why? Carter has tried everything to try and find out about my life. According to Zia, he's even scried. The thing about Carter, he thinks that he needs to know everything, he says its because he's been spending alot of time with Cleo, but, I can tell it's just blant curiosity. All that he knows is that I live with a makeshift family. Zia walked over and gave a light smack to carters arm. "Leave her alone Carter, its her life."

She and Carter walked out hand in hand. When Zia looked over her shoulder I mouthed a quick, 'thank you' she winked, and I knew she got the message.

* * *

Illiani POV age 11 2016

Illiani P.O.V.

The air whipped around me as we stood near the path, the one that will lead us straight to Morgan. Sky stood next to me, cautiously moving toward the path. "Are you sure?" I nodded. I know my sister Morgan. I can sense her whenever she's out in the open, especially on a cloudy, stormy day as such. I wanted to explain to Sky that that's how I know, but something urged me not to. Instead I say "She's my sister, we have a family connection, I know we're she is most of the time." My voice sounded a little strange, and I cursed myself for not seeming more convincing, I could feel Sky's eyes staring at me. But I ignored it and forged straight ahead. Halfway up the path I saw two things, both of which made my blood churn. Morgan's car, Das Boot. And Cal's black car.

I knew it! I've never trusted Cal, and the fact that I could feel Morgan's fear and desperation, just justified my suspicion, not that it made me feel any better. To my left, near the power sink, I heard Cal yelling. That was enough to make me break out into a sprint. I heard Sky thundering behind me, trying to keep up. I ran straight into Morgan, without a seconds hesitation I yanked her up and we started sprinting toward Das boot. Sky was already near the car, motioning for us to hurry. Morgans fingers fumbled around for the keys, just then, something yanked my arm back. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Morgan and Sky saying "Illiani!"

* * *

Janes P.O.V

When I said that I've been through worst, I'm really jus trying to comfort Amy. Sneaking into a giant mansion, easy, but sneaking into a mansion that Amy is staying in? Forget about it, it was impossible. Uncle Alstair's house was huge. I'm sure that a small creak couldn't wake everyone in the house. How wrong I was. A few things were pointed at me as soon as I walked inside, two dart guns, a cane, a frying pan, a sword, clearly riped off of Alstair's mantel, and a gronala bar. My arms went up in mock surender. "Yo! Just me!" Of course the tension was still in the room, the items all at once dropped. Amy was trying to study me, but my eyesite just is better adjusted than hers in the dark. "Jane my dear, what were you doing out there?" Alstairs curious voice asked through the dark. "Just a casuall walk." I say it as easily as I can manage. Dan sniffed the air. "Then why do I smell blood?" Nellie immedeatly went over to the lights and switched them on. _Shit... _Now, I dont mean to gross you out here but I tend to overlook my wounds. but these were just out of the question, my hair was matted down in blood, I had bite marks all up and down my body, along with scratches and a nose bleed. There was a gash in my side that really really hurt, but I tried to shake it off. My whole entire body would have been shaking if I werent so stubborn.

How in the bloody world does something like that happen? Jane walked into the house all jokingly, perfectly find, when in reality she has a huge gash in her side, scratches and bite marks all up her arms, and her clothes all bloody as well.

And her calm demeanor makes it seem like it's all just a scrape. She sat on the table not even giving so much as a wince as rubbing achol and other various stinging medications into her wounds. She was extremely strong, she was the protector, she was strong inside and out, even those dumb Holts had to admit that she was tougher than a Thomas. What branch were they from?

Natalie P.O.V.

How in the bloody world does something like that happen? Jane walked into the house all jokingly, perfectly find, when in reality she has a huge gash in her side, scratches and bite marks all up her arms, and her clothes all bloody as well.

And her calm demeanor makes it seem like it's all just a scrape. She sat on the table not even giving so much as a wince as rubbing achol and other various stinging medications into her wounds. She was extremely strong, she was the protector, she was strong inside and out, even those dumb Holts had to admit that she was tougher than a Thomas. What branch were they from?

As interesting as the night was, it had to end. In the morning, there was a little mishap that Ian had with a dog and his pants. As we ventured down the maze I saw Ian working his 'charm' on Amy, though, It doesn't seem to be working. Daniel, extremely annoying, was talking to Ailstair throwing a glare or two in Amy and Ian's direction, interesting. All that was left was to talks to Jane. As she walked, she kept her head high, shoulders straight, a proper walk that I did not expect of peasants. "Natalie, just because someone's poor does not mean they can't be proper, or at least not slouch." She hadn't even looked at me, and I'm positive that I hadn't said something out loud. Jane turned her head and gave me a smile, a real smile, "Your looks speak your mind Natalie, you should learn to wipe any trace of your emotions of your face at least, the vulnerable ones." Wow, that simple is it. "No Natalie, it's not that simple, but, when you need to hide your true feelings for the benefit of others, well, it's a quick learning curve." Jane walked ahead, leaving me with those thoughts.

* * *

**_ Thanks so much for the comment Katherine, I was afraid that nobody would actually read this book. I look forward to further views. This chapter was mainly focusing on Acember, but I think adding in Illiani and Jane would help move the story along._**

**_The next chapter will be mainly about Dijitia and Illiani. _**

**_-DieOnYourOwnDeath_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Illiani P.O.V.**

The same old schedule every year. After school, I'll walk to the high school so Morgan can drive me and Mary Kay home. The school that I go to consist of both the elementary and the middle school mahed together. As I walked ther I saw both Bree and Morgan hanging out, and Mary Kay being surrounded by a ton of people. Bree is Morgans best friend, along with Robbie, who has a little bit of pimple problem. Bree was gorgeous. She has the full figure, the long black lushes hair, the playful eyes, and the player attitude. Mary Kay was a little bit like Bree, the both of them are easy going, have a ton of popular friends, and don't second guess there looks, unlike Morgan and I. Morgan has long born slightly curly hair, the both of us are completely flat, and Morgan towers over everyone. God she's tall. To tie it all together she has curious brown eyes, like she's wondering a thousand things at once. I on the other hand, am completely different. My skins extremely pale, nothing I could do to fix that, my hair is so blond that it's white, had to beat up a couple of people who made fun of that, my eyes are an electric blue, sometimes grey, sometimes both swirled together, looking like lightning in a storm. Worst part, it brands me as outcast. Also the fact that Im adopted. I found out immedeatly. My family left me in a box whith a please take sign. I though of this as I climbed into Das Boot.

Two nights later, Morgan asks to come somewhere with her. "Where, and why?"

"Cemetery, to keep things from getting intense."

"Oh... So you want me to go because no one would dare do anything super inappropriate in front of an impressionable eleven year old?" Morgan smiled. "Your getting smarter and smarter every day, plus Mary Kay won't go either," I smiled and tried to act like that didn't hurt, the fact that I wasn't first to get asked was still very annoying, both Mary Kay and Morgan second guess me in situations like this, but tonight that's going to change. "So, what should I wear?"

In the end I came out with my definition of normal clothes, a pair of ripped jeans, a cami tank, my aviator jacket, and some riding boots. My hair was down as usual. When we reached the Cementary I started getting a little nervous, I mean, I am going to be the only middle school kid there, right? Which means, very intimidating high school kids, who are so wild that Morgan had take me along, just to cool some things down. Surprisingly, I knew most of the people her, Bree, Robbie, Jenna, and Raven. A few kids were new, but that didn't really matter. The one who did make me nervous, was a hansom-ish boy, one who Morgan just so happens to be starring at. One look at him gave me the chills. How could someone so seemingly innocent, make me feel like I'm walking near a ticking time bomb? He drew a giant circle near one of the graves, _a power sink, _I thought. Immeadeatly the boy looked toward me. Had I said it out loud? No, no one was looking at me strangely, so how could he have heard what I was thinking? "We'll hello, do you go to our school," said the boy. "Um, no. I don't. I'm Morgan's little sister, Illiani." I held my hand out for a shake, like I do when I meet strange people who sorta creeps me out, hoping Morgan would get the clue. But she wasn't paying attention. The boy shook my hand "Cal" his hand was very strong, yet had a gental smoothe touch. We spun in a clockwise circle, hands joined. We all had to say what we banish, some were serious, some silly, what should I banish, "I banish weakness!" I said, without thinking. Morgan's turn. It took her a while just to say, "I banish, limitations," then she collapsed. I felt a little dizzy and light headed myself, but Morgan looked like she just been hit.

Dijitia P.O.V.

As I grabbed the door knob to start the first test, I was immeadeatly met by the sound of lightning crackling overhead, the actual world started to fade away.

I. Hate. Storms. There, I said it! I have sense one killed my friend, and I always will. It was an almost normal day in Mystic Falls. My friend woke me up in the middle of the night saying that we had to go. I was around thirteen at the time, curious I asked what this was all about, and she said, the gods are real. Now if she had said that to someone else who hadn't been through as much as I had, they would've called her insane. But in truth, I've seen, heard, and expierenced weirder. "So what does that have to do with me?" "The gods," she panted "one of them is your parent, and we suspect which one. And if you are, then your already in enough danger, the gods don't want a certain prophecy coming true, and instead of learning from their mistakes, they want to defy the fates. But if you make it to camp, the gods can't touch you, you'll be under the fates protection, you won't have to worry about... You'll be safe from an early death, at least one issued by the gods." Victoria was sixteen, when we finally reached the camp the sky started to rumble, we've been chased by a thousand different monsters. Finally we reach the so called haven, only to be stopped by lightning! We reached a tree, Victoria told me to go past the tree once there, I will be safe, but as soon as I went pass the tree with a dragon coiled around it, _Bang! _A thunderous crash marked the end of Victoria's life. When I got to the camp, they said that since she risked defying the gods, she sealed her fate, but only for a noble cause. I've been going to camp ever since.

You see, that's not the only bad experience I've had. My whole life is almost completely made up of those. The scene changed to when my best friend invited me over, her brother was drunk, he pushed me, made fun of our little get together. And apparently Jai didn't like that, they started to transform and fight one another. Sure I've seen vampires and werewolfs, but hybrids? No, no, no, no, no. The way they countered each other, the way they moved, it all seemed very vampire like. But the growls, the random attacks, the tackles. Werewolfs. I ran from the house to avoid witnessing my first bloodshed. Don't judge me I was 10! The first person I ran into was Bonnie. At first we just stared at each other, I've met her before, but never talked to her. Who moved first, I have no idea, but Bonnie was soon holding me, making sure I was alright. No ones ever done that to me, not since my mom died. And that was when I was five, and I can still remember every detail, every smell, second, sound, feel.

But that's another tale

The first test was complete. To experience your worst memories. But one memorie they couldn't access would've been the death of me. To relive that awful moment when I realized. I had no mother. Apparently everyone felt the affect of the first test, they were all reliving their worst memories. I saw my brother Percy crying, Damon was clutching his heart, Jai was on the ground crying, trying her best to wake up. Gods, even Klaus was getting all misty eyed. When everyone came out of their unconscious revisiting, we forged ahead to the great hall. There is nothing great about it. Sometimes I wish that this world wouldn't chose me to be the fated one. I could see whybpercy melted under pressure, and I could definitely feel it now as the great hall shifted into a maze. For some reason, they followed me through the paths. Finnaly I couldn't help it, wondering around in a dark damp ungreat great hall forever? Nope. I focused on the power that seems so hard to control, the power that made me feel absolutely animal. But I knew it could be reigned. My senses automatically went into overdrive, I could hear better, see through the percing darkness. And if I contracted hard enough, I could find my way out. Nico who was just beside me narrowed his eyes at me, I guess my eyes had turned pitch black. As I navigated through, I realized that I was following a sound, one that no one else can here, but a song that is attached to my soul, it would fade in and out through the tunnels, sometimes I would miss bits and pieces. But it was there alright. _Upon one sailors morning. _Turn left. _ I carefully did stray... _Right. And so on through the song, everywhere, it was leading me. My mothers song was leading me.

Illiani pov

I stared at the flower in my lap. It was a creamy white rose with pale veins that barley show up in the rose. There were a thousand things running through my head. I convinced Morgan that I was sick so that I could be alone and think. The first thing on my mind. New York. What I did there wasn't Wicca. It wasn't magickal at all. It was electrifying. _Your mother was no witch. _No, it was obvious now. My dad was a the most evil witch on earth, Morgan is actually my half sister, and my mom, she wasn't human either. I haven't tried to do the weather thing because how terrified I was. I held out my hand and concentrated. One in doubt, start small. Slowly, very slowly, a mini tornadoes started to form in many hands, again it didn't feel magickal, but a surge of electricity surged through me, cautiously I added in some storm clouds to my palm size storm, lightning cracked across the mini sky, making me feel giddy. I would've tried something cool too, like maybe making it rain. But then, I felt someone coming up the porch. And in knew exactly who it was. Before he could even knock I shouted from the back porch, telling him to come around. I balled up my fist and the storm disappeared. Before who could knock? My very annoying guardian. This has something to do with the Night World. A very... Chaotic world. Apparently in the night world they suspected that I wasn't human, (big shocker). They sent over a guardian to protect me because they think that whatever I am, it something everyone might want to get a hold of. Though I strongly protested against it, I don't need a protector. I can handle myself. They refuse to take the dumb boy back. What's his name? _Names are a dangerous things, _he once said, so I just started calling him Briar, since he was tough and thorny just like a briar patch. He came storming down the porch and huffed when I didn't stand up to great him. He walked around me and crouched directly in front of me. It was annoying, he may be the one person who could actually be a friend, but I can't let him know about what was actually going on, the council of Wicca wouldn't let me, I just have to pretend I was some mortal child who just got mixed up in the middle of things. I couldn't meet his eyes whenever I talk to him either. Already whenever he just takes a glance at me he already knows what I'm thinking. I don't want him to basically be able to read my thoughts too. He picked the flower off my lap. "So... You got a secret admirer or something?" I tilted my head back and laughed. It was his ridiculous questions and jokes that actually made me laugh. "No," I say after slobbering up a little, "I have a rose garden, remember?" He looked over to then rose patch, and maybe I was hallucinating here, but his shoulders seemed to relax at that. I looked back down at the rose in my lap. I wish he hadn't came here. I don't know if I could explain what I just found out. If my mother wasn't a witch, then the council can't tell me that I can't share that, can they? "You know..." Briar sighed. "You shouldn't be alone without the protection of the night world. Whatever's after you could get you when your alone." My turn to sigh. "I can defend myself I'm not some weak minded kid." That's saying something for an elven year old, but it's true, how does a magickal witch, and a storm manipulating person be defenseless. But Briar didn't know that. So he smiled like I was just stubborn (which I am) and that I just don't know about the dangers of the world. But the scary thing is, I do know. "Listen, I'm not feeling well, maybe you could come back tomorrow?" I'm saying this because I know Morgan will be home soon and if she senses Briar here, well I have a feeling that it's going to take a lot of unpleasant explaining. I kept my eyes on the rose. I could feel Briar's eyes staring at me, trying to read my expression. Then he slowly stands up, and leaves.

Still Illiani's P.O.V

Imagine that you have a small respiratory machine to help you breathe, one day, without even knowing it, it's ripped away from you. But your so distracted that you don't even notice that it's gone until someone points it out. Then the panic sets in and you feel like all at once the air has been knocked out of you. That's exactly how I felt as soon as we arrived at Selena's and Cal's old house when the realization struck me, Mary Kay could be hurt. Hunter was studying the building, we've all knew that Cal was back, but none of us figured that Selena would be here to, Hunter was sure he would've felt her presence. We found Mary Kay in Selena's secret library, and she knew that we were here. We walked in and heard Mary Kay's voice in the dark. I was the first to rush twoard her, while Morgan and Hunter faced the enemy. I spoke the spell for sleep, and I felt the tingle of a spell, a cover spell, being cast over us, Morgan was trying to make us unseen. The conversation that they were having was a blur, I had a hard time concentrating, I was keepin the hidden spell over us because I could feel Morgans magick fading, but the effort was draining me quickly. As if Selena was trying to locate use then she growled loudly. "Illiani I know your here, you think that your sisters shadow is cast large and wide, impossible to escape, well, guess what! Your doomed for worse hardships, yes I knew your farther, I knew your mother to! And she was no witch, your mother was no witch!" She was trying to distract me, and it worked. My powers flickered, and I had just enough time to shield Mary Kay before I conked out.

Dijitia P.O.V.

Never, ever, ever cross her path. That's one thing that my friend Jai told me about the most popular girl in the school. My opinion? She's a total brat. Her hair is primped up in a little high ponytail with bright pink highlights, hairdo. She had bright pink eyeliner, bright pink contacts, and bright pink clothes. You see why I don't like her? She's about as annoying as Elena times 5000! That's enough to nearly make me comit suicide, but before I do, burn everything pink! She talks in a high pitched voice, and everytime she talks, she squeaks! And today, I made the mistake of crossing her path. Do I feel bad about it? No. Am I scared of her? No. Does she have any material to embarrass me, and make my life a living Hades? Nyet. But is she very annoying? Ding ding ding! We have a winner, but I'll give the kid some props. She has semi decent insults... Nah I'm just joking. How did I cross her path? Oh just the same old, walking in the cafeteria, not paying attention to what I'm doing, then running smack into her spilling my food all over her. "Aww man, I was really hungry, look at what you did!" I shouted. Not my most smartest reply, but Elena was watching me, and forgot to make breakfast, again... So I was very hungry, and very cranky. The very first thing that happened after that was her screeching like a wild banchee. Tout what's the worst part about crossing her path? She's a total witch.


	5. Chapter 4

Janes P.O.V

What's worse than falling out of helicopter? Having to catch someone and hold the both if you up. What's worse than that? Popping your stitches while your at it. Pain doesn't even cover how that feels, time seems to slow down as every single stitch popped one at a time. Each one having a new intense level of pain. My grip on the rail of the helicopter and Ian's arm tightened as I slightly slipped into unconsciousness, when I could see and focus on the area around me, I realized that now were a lot closer to the ground than earlier before. First I dropped Ian, he screamed a little and flailed around before he reached the ground. Amy, who has been shouting my name the whole time, was trying to pull me up, but I knew she wouldn't have enough strength to do it. My hands started to get slippery. Sooner or later I will slip, why not make it sooner? My grip loosened, then, I glided twoard the ground.

Ian's P.O.V

Janes landing was the most painful thing I've ever seen. I doubt that she could sit up. Her side was wounded, up top when she caught us, there was the unmistakeable sound of stitches popping. A small pool of blood started to leak in the snow. My hand went for my bag, then I remembered, it's somewhere down the hill, from when it was also flung out if the helicopter. Jane hand on a winter coat, and another jacket underneath. I took the sweater jacket and wrapped it around her side. I've decided that since she saved me from becoming a grease spot on the mountain side, the least I could do is get her down the mountain alive. If it was my mother. She would've just leave her there to bleed to death or to freeze. But I decide that I will not be my mother. In the distances saw three massive bulky figures, immeadeatly I recognized them as the Holts. Never in my life would I ever think I would be happy to see them.

Hamilton and Reagan were all for helping jane, but Eshwiner was a little hesitant, but he was won over when Hamilton said, "We're not Isabel" seems like everyone's thinking that right now.

Hamilton P.O.V

Over the wind we could hear Ian Kara's voice shouting " Help! She needs help!" Trough the harsh winds I could just make out two silhouettes, one on the ground, the other waving there arm frantically. I know that Natalie wasn't with him. So she couldn't be the _she _that Ian's talking about. As we forged on ahead, I saw that the _she _that Ian mentioned, was Jane. Her skin was extremely pale, and her breathing was shallow, the snow around her was red. I was at her side in an instant, Regan was right behind me, with our dad shouting over the wind telling us to come back. "What happened?" I asked, my voice, deeper than I thought it would be. "It was right after then helicopter spun out of control," Ian said, his voice was more like a croak than anything, his suit was stained in blood, his helmet was crooked. "We both fell out, she grabbed my arm just in time, and also managed to grab the side of the helicopter, but, her stitches popped, she still held noun till we were only a couple of feet above the snow." Her side wasn't bleeding as badly as someone's side should be when the stitches popped. I checked the inside of her jacket to see that someone expertly wrapped a sweater jacket around her stomach. I'd suspect that that's Ian's work. The walk down would have been difficult enough if we didn't have a near to death person with us, but now we do. Just a little further down the Mount Everest Jane began to stirr. Her eyes sparing open and she looked around. "Put me down, I can walk," she said. The same expression on her face when we tried to protect Amy, Dan and her at the Cementary in London. I couldn't help but through my head back and laugh. "I have a feeling that you wouldn't be able to take a step on your own, besides, the more movement the more blood flow." I said, but judging by her expression she wasn't going to let this go. Before I could respond a group of ten shouted from down the mountain.

"Hello! Dear me is she bleeding? Do you need help?" The speaker was about middle aged, her hair was a light brown, frizzy and passed by her shoulders just a little bit. I couldn't see her eye color from where I was, but it was a very dark, brown? Green? Blue maybe? Her skin was extremely pale like the rest of the groups, and her teeth, no, no, that couldn't be, I must be seeing things, but it almost looks like she has fangs. Janes body stiffened, her eyes grew cold as she eyed the family. I didn't realize that I slightly tightened my grip on her until I heard her hiss of pain. "Yeah," my dad replied, "her stitches ripped, now if you'll excuse us, we'll be heading down now." My dad started to move forward when the woman spoke again, "Well we know how painful injuries can be, here, let us help you take her down. I mean, you'll obviously need all the help, look at her, she nearly out of strength!" The way she said it, sounds genuine, but the longer we stood there next to her, the more she seemed like an enemy. "Well, we appreciate the offer, but we can manage just fine." Dad started down the mountain once more, but the woman blocked his path. "Okay, we tried being nice, give us the girl, and we'll let you walk away, don't, and you won't make it down the moutain alive." Jane very cautiously handed something to Ian, a gun, she pointed to her heart, then to the people ahead of her. "Ham, put me down," she said. For once, I listened.

Ian's P.O.V

As soon as Jane gave me the gun, I started to slowly maneuver my way around everyone to the back of the group. One moved, a foolish moved, sprinting in a straight path twoard Eshwiner, before he could touch him, Eshwiner snapped his neck. That should've killed any thing. But the boy rose from the ground. He seemed to start a stance, I prepared to blow my cover and shoot at him, but then a flash of silver passed through my line of vision, and imbedded itself, hilt deep, straight into the heart of the boy. He wailed and screamed and eventually collapsed on the ground. After that Jane gasped, holding her side. She through the knife. And it had wasted the energy it took her to stand. Hamilton wrapped an arm around her as she started to crumple to the ground. The lady hissed. "My brother! You miserable dhampir! You killed my brother!" All of the, those things,started to advance on Jane. Now I see what she did. She created a distraction. With incredible aim I started to shoot every single one of those creatures straight through the hear. Each one falling down. Jane had a gun to. Every time one of those things turned around to come after me. She would shoot with incredible aim. In the end, it left us with one last person. The woman who tried to delay us. Both Jane and I loaded our ground and leveled it to her heart. But, fastere than anyone could shoot. She tackled Jane.

Janes P.O.V

The worst part? I was expecting this. The best part? Because I expected it, the pain was bearable. Sure very bone in my body screamed in pain. But this was a life or death situation, one that I've been trained to control. My hands went inside my boots and pulled out two shinny silver stakes. If you ask me for a description on how the battle went, I could just describe it as bloody. Of course I was slower than usual, do to the fact that I was bleeding and near passing out. I could say that I put up a good fight, but that would be lying considering the woman was on too of me, both of my stakes flew out of my hands, and now I can't see them. Right now, I was using my own strength to hold her back from tearing out my throat. After what seems like years, her body went rigged she gasped, lost her grip on me, and fell off of me. I looked up to see Reagan Holt, holding a bloody stake, her face streaked with tears. Understandable. No matter what it is, your first kill can give you more guilt than ever experienced.

Ian's P.O.V

At the bottom if the moutain, Amy, Dan, and their annoying nanny Nellie. Jane smiled, a way of reassuring them that she was okay. Amy and Jane hugged each other, Amy crying into Janes shoulder. Jane stretched one hand out to Dan, who took it instantly. This is something that Natalie and I don't share. We've never hugged, while one cries into the others shoulder, never have one of us ever give the other a reassuring squeeze of the hand to say that they're alright, when really there in unbearable pain. Nellie looked at us, she gave a slight nod, one of appreciation. And that, made me wonder who's really on the winning side.

_After the vesper kidnapping._

Janes P.O.V

A private beach? When Haruhi said that her friends were super rich, I pictured Ian and Natalie rich, after the clue hunt. Not Grace rich. When I reached the beach I found three boys running, two of them were twins, one a blond regal boy who was screaming while holding a bucket of snakes. "Just drop it!" I shouted. All three of the boys looked in confusion at me. The blond dropped the bucket, while they walked twoard me. "I'm assuming your the host club?" I say. The blond smiled, "Why yes, come and be-"

"Don't, I'm just here looking for my cousin Haruhi. Have you seen her?" The twins stared at me, "I didn't know that Haruhi had a twin, where do you live in Japan?" They said together, which is a little scary. "Not in Japan, I live in America." The shock on their face was, I admit, priceless, I guess it is strange for an American to come here and speak perfect Japanese with the accent too. Before they could question further two girls came running twoard us. "Help it's Haruhi! He's in trouble!"

Haruhi P.O.V.

"Got anything else to say punk?" I kept a straight look on my face, I knew that the host club was coming up the hill, so play innocent. Besides what else was I suppose to say, _I'm a deadly Lucian and dhampir, and if it weren't for the host club you would be scuba diving? _Just as they pushed me off I heard Tamaki Senpai shouting my name, then he dove in after me. He insisted on carrying me up to shore. I was welcomed on shore by Kuoas voice, "we sent everyone home, evacuated the two boys and revocted their pass, I've also called an ambulance for Haruhi." An ambulance? I know for a fact that it's not that bad. "Guys, calm down, I don't need an ambulance," Tamaki put me down.

"What were you thinking," he said in a stern voice, "going against two boys like that? Remember they're boys and your a girl!"

"Look Tamaki I was there and I had to do something about it, I don't think that I did anything wrong!"

I shouted.

Tamaki looked shocked. "Didnt do anything...? Well, untill you relize your mistake Im not talking to you.

* * *

**Duhn Duhn DUHNNNNN! I think leaving it off with the host club might introduce a little bit more of the fanfiction. Thanks to anyone whose read this, but so far not many have, idk, but every comment counts! And whenever I look on the stats and see that I got at least 4 views on a chapter I jump up and down, no joke...**


	6. Chapter 5

Dijitia P.O.V. Last day of school

The first thing I did when I woke up was reach for a weapon somewhere under the bed, then I realized it was just a dream. Groaning I dragged myself out of the bed and picked out some clothes for the last day of school, I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, immeadeatly displeased. It's not that I look ugly, but I wouldn't say pretty would be used in the description, sure, I have neon green eyes, but they just seem to clash with how I look completely. My hair reaches just pass my shoulders. My features are sunken in, my mouth is always in a smirk, something I adopted from Damon. My hight goes up to about Stefan's chin. My skin seems extremely pale, which really seems off with the startling green neon eyes, and the dark black straight hair. I clutched my dog tags that I wear everyday, a gift from both my mother and father, given to be when... I look at the stone cold expression, the same one that my mother use to wear to gaurd her feelings, put up a barrier, I hadnt realized I started to do that till five years after she died.

I tied my hair up into a low ponytail, then I changed into the clothes I had set out, I decided to wear my Hulk vs Wolverine sweatshirt from the Hulk vs series, even though it's summer, and a pair of white wash jeans with huge wholes in the knees, and to complete the look, a pair of incredibly worn out vans. I grabbed my Baltimore Ravens SnapBack off the dresser and headed downstairs. I made it down to the kitchen and looked at the clock. 6:38 am, I shouldn't be up right now, it's way to early. But I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep after that dream, what was that dream anyway? The boy who was sucked into the void, I didn't get to see who it was, but from the voice, I'm positive that it was my half brother Percy. Yes ladies and gentlemen, my half brother is the great Percy Jackson, and the only trait that we share that's from our dad? Our hair. But we still act like sister and brother. One time we had a fight about teddy bears and err... That's another story for later. If he was missing then something wrong could be happening here, something dangerous. And the three ancient voices in the dream, I'm fairly sure that was the fates. And getting a vision from them, we'll I'm not entirely faithful of them, pun not intended. I looked at the clock again, it was now 6:54 am, Stefan waits till about 8:00 to wake up and then thirty minutes later he'll wake me, then after I'm dressed we go over to pick up Elena and go to school. I automatically walk over to the coffe machine and get a half-caff cup running, I walk over to the cabinet and grabbed some grounded cinnamon. In the fridge there was som creamer and whipp crème, better grab that out to. As I finished off my cup of joe, Stefan came down. Now, how do I describe my adoptive brothers. Stefans wound a little to tightly, he has a quiff in his hair, brown eyes, and not exactly tan. Damon, on the other hand, is no work and all play, doesnt take most things seriousley, has a smirk, twenty four seven, straight hair, same brown eyes as Stefan. Stefans eyebrows raised suspicously when he saw me downstairs awake. I gave a 'aint worried about nothin' smile and got up and grabbed our backpacks. At school on the steps I found my best friend Jai. She's a hybrid, half wolf, half vampire, and one of the best people in the world, and is extremely gorgous. She has short straight black hair, round facial features, a mascular build, rose red lips, a permenant know it all look, and bright blue eyes.

"You know, one of these days, your going to let me through you a going away party," she said.

"No, I wont, I dont see the big deal its only for the summer," I said.

"Yes, but thats exactly what I mean! Your going to ditch going to the beach with me, to go to some old run down camp in the middle of nowhere to do arts and crafts," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not going to do arts and crafts, its just, its a place I need to go." And thats the end of that conversation. I was actually excited about the end of the school year, not just for normal reasons, but because I havent had a major life threatning monster come burning down the building (long story). Of course, as soon as I think that, something bad has to happen.

* * *

Haurhi P.O.V.

As the boys talked downstairs in Kyoa Senpai's beach house, Jane and I went upstairs. I studied her. She looked stressed, her once brown hair, now blood red was tied in a ponytail, her brown eyes were even more gaurded than ever, her shoulders were tensed and pulled back, her posture was rigid. "Jane, are you okay?" Jane was the only 17 year old I've ever met that can deal with the amount of stress she has. Between trying to help her aunt in the Mori Council (which kinda made me a little edgy when I first met Mori Senpai, but no worries, he's not connected) and holding on to the duties as Madrigal leader till Amy was seventeen, and on top of that, protecting her sister and brother from forces of evil. That stuff would make a normal adult crumple, but she usaually seemed like she was handling it. But now, it looked like she was ready to fall over the edge. "The Vespers have started to attack, they started with a kidnapping, each one happening at the same time, they tried to get Amy and Dan too, those two, and Ned Stirling are the only ones who managed to escape. Amy and Dan are working on keeping the Vesper leader happy. And I'm here to help you with the Japanese unit so we can track down _all _of the Vespers," she looked at me, "You in?"

Let me think... "Hell yeah"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, and btw I read the Vampire Academy series two years ago, and when I found out that they were making a movie I was all, YAHOO! then I saw the trailer and I was like, meh. Now that've I seen the movie Im like, what the hell? And so, no refrences from the movie, WHATSOVER! Are going into this book.**


End file.
